Ghost
by ALR27
Summary: Baca saja!


Angin berhembus tenang dalam malam yang tenang, bulan bersinar penuh cahaya, langit malam ini cerah dalam kegelapan. Noctis berdiri di atap gedung yang sudah lama di tinggalkan, melihat kota yang germelapan lampu di malam hari, suasana tenang, namun tidak hatinya.

Noctis mendesah "kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini, membosankan"

Setiap hari, setiap hari berganti malam dia akan muncul di gedung ini, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandangi kota ini, tidak bicara dengan siapapun dan tidak di kenal siapapun, dia hanya hantu.

Dia melakukan bunuh diri di gedung ini 50 tahun yang lalu, dia frustasi dan putus asa saat dia hianati pacarnya, dia menyesali perbuatannya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa muncul di setiap malam di gedung ini, tidak melakukan apapun, menonton bagaimana zaman semakin berkembang, dan tanpa henti merenungkan perbuatannya.

Saat noctis tenggelam dalam pikirannya, telinganya mendengar suara sesuatu di belakangnya, dia menoleh, _sepatu?_ Mata noctis melebar, _sial!_

Noctis dengan cepat menembus pintu dan menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Lightning merasakan hembusan angin ketenangan, kadua kakinya berdiri di luar pagar pembatas. Sekali lagi, dia melihat ke bawah, itu begitu tinggi. Cukup bagus untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dia bisa merasakan pipinya basah, segera dia menghapus air mata tidak berguna itu, air mata asin itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan serah.

Lightning mendongak ke arah langit, menutup matannya, dia berpikir. Akankah ada seseorang yang akan menemukan jazadnya di sini ?, akankah ada seseoarang yang menyadari dia menghilang ?, apakah masih ada yang memperdulikan dan ingin menemani dia?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itulah semua jawabannya.

' _brak_ '

Suara yang mengejutkan lightning membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tapi dia di tahan seseorang, dia mendongak. Seorang pria pucat dan dingin, memegang erat tangan miliknya

"Lepaskan aku" bentak petir

Dia menggeleng "tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Ini bukan jalan yang baik untuk menyelesaika masalahmu"

"aku… aku tidak punya masalah"

Pria itu memberi tampilan bertanya

"aku… hanya, iseng"

Mata noctis melebar, _hanya iseng? Dia menggunakan nyawanya untuk keisengan. Apa dia gila?_. Tanpa menengarkan protes gadis ini, noctis menariknya. Mereka diam untuk beberapa waktu dan bersandar di pagar.

Noctis mengamati gadis di sampingnya, dia begitu cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari stella yang menghianatinya, matanya hijau aqua, meski sedikit membengkak, bibirnya merah lembut, namun sedikit kering, dan rambutnya terlihat lembut menyatu dengan irama angin berhembus. Tanpa dia sadari, dirinya sendiri tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"huh?" noctis tersentak dari pikirannya, gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau menolongku?"

Noctis mengusap belakang lehernya "uh, karena, aku rasa, itu memang, salahku"

"hem?" gadis itu memiringkan lehernya

"Aku tadi mengejutkanmu dengan memanting pintu, sehingga kau hampir terjatuh"

"tidak masalah, aku memang ingin melompat ke bawah" jawab gadis itu dengan nada kosong

"oh, tadi kau bilang hanya iseng?" goda noctis, gadis itu menggeram dan cemberut, _dia lucu_

"Aku Noctis, Kau?"

"Petir"

 _Lightning, itu nama zaman sekarang ya? Apa nama 'noctis lucis caelum' terdengar kuno?_

Noctis berdahem "jadi, light. Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanya noctis dengan nada serius

"bukan urusanmu" jawab lightning serak

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin membantu jika aku bisa, tapi jika tidak setidaknya katakan masalahmu, itu akan meringankan bebanmu. Jangan memendamnya"

"dari mana kau tahu, aku punya masalah?" lightning menatapnya tajam

Noctis tersenyum suram "semua orang yang ingin melakukan bunuh diri, pasti menghadapi masalah yang serius"

Lightning berpikir sejenak, apakah memang benar masih ada orang di dunia ini yang perduli terhadap dirinya? Mau mendenggarkan masalahnya? Hanya serah, satu – satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Tapi, mungkin dia juga harus memberikan orang noctis ini cerita

"aku… aku kehilangan adikku"

Noctis berkedip "jadi, adikmu meninggal?"

Lightning mengangguk "dia, satu – satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, aku tidak punya siapapun lagi"

"kau punya"

Lightning di buat bingung dengan kata noctis dan tampang percaya dirinya

"Kau punya light, kau punya teman, mereka bersamamu, mendorongmu keluar dari lubang masalahmu ini. Jangan lupakan orang - orang di sekelilingmu, dan jangan lupakan jodohmu. Entah kau sekarang menemukannya atau belum, tetaplah hidup. Lagi pula, adikmu pasti tidak ingin kau terus bersedih "

Noctis menghapus air mata lightning di pipinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis secantik dan seindah dia mati dengan cara seperti dirinya, meskipun artinya dia akan punya teman, tapi tidak. Gadis ini, light ini, dia terlalu indah untuk mati dengan cara menyedihkn. Dia lebih baik mati di kursi goyang dengan rambut tua dan keriput, meski begitu noctis yakin dia masih light yang indah.

Lightning merenungkan perkataan noctis, dia mungkin benar. Ada vanillie yang selalu hawatir dengannya, fang yang selalu berusaha menghibur dirinya, dan snow yang juga begitu kehilangan seperti dia. Mereka semua kehilangan sahabat mereka, saudari mereka.

Lightning tersenyum cerah "kau benar noctis, aku merasa bodoh membuang teman – temanku"

Noctis tersenyum membelai rambut lightning"kau harus kuat dan tegar light. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

"dan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Noctis takut pertanyaan ini akan muncul, jika dia tahu dirinya adalah hantu, akankah dia pingsan? Lari ketakutan? Berteriak?. Rasanya dia seperti 'casper, hantu baik hati yang ingin mendapatkan teman'

"Malam?"

"Light, aku sebenarnya ..." noctis menutup matanya rapat "... hantu"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Noctis perlahan membuka matanya, dia berpikir lightning pingsan. Tapi sebaliknya, dia menatap dirinya dengan tatapan polos dan satu alis terangkat. _Apa dia mendengar apa yang aku katakana?_

"jadi, kau adalah noctis lucis celum, anak konglomerat terkaya 50 tahu lalu yang jatuh di atap?"

Noctis mengerutkan dahinya, dia bahkan tahu setatusnya

"kakekku dulu adalah kepala polisi yang menyelidiki kasus kematianmu" jawab lightning datar

Tapi bukan itu yang di 'anehkan' noctis, dia tidak takut pada 'hantu'?

Mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan noctis, lightning menahan tawa geli. Untuk apa dia harus takut pada hantu yang sudah membantunya berdiri lagi, selain itu, noctis tidak seperti hantu di film horror, dia tampan, menawan, tinggi, dan berotot, selain itu rambutnya tidak terlihat kuno.

Noctis berkedip polos "kau… tidak takut padaku?"

Dia menggeleng

Dahinya berkerut "serius?"

Dia mengangguk

Alisnya terangkat "apakah aku tidak terlihat menakutkan?"

Dia menggeleng

Senyumnya menyeringai "apakah karena aku tampan?"

Wajahnya memerah dan dia mengangguk

Noctis menawarkan jari kelingkingnya "teman?"

Lightning mengaitkat jari kelingking mereka "teman"

* * *

Sejak malam itu, noctis selalu mengikuti lightning, meskipun dia hanya bisa muncul di malam hari, namun itu tidak masalah untuk noctis. Dia tinggal di rumah lightning, selalu mengawasinya saat dia tidur, membantunya dalam pelajaran dan PR. Dia tidak sendiri lagi, mereka tidak sendiri lagi.

Mulai malam itu aku tidak ingin melepaskan dia dan mulai malam itu juga aku mulai mencintai dia.


End file.
